True Darkness
by I am the antihero Calmasis
Summary: -NO LONGER BEING UPDATED-
1. A Terrible Mistake

**Ok! Story...Sorry if the writing is a little off, I found it in my comp and edited it. I do not own any of the characters, all rights reserved to Square Enix, Disney, Tetsuya Nomura and Christopher Paolini.**

**

* * *

**

In a seemingly-desolate plain, two figures, boys about fifteen, stood back to back, fighting of swarms of black creatures known as Heartless. There were many different Heartless in the amassing monsters: all of the different kinds of Pureblood Heartless that were made from the darkness of people's hearts, and several different kinds of Emblem Heartless, Heartless that were created by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, or Xehanort.

"I seriously hope you have a plan, Sora," said a silver haired boy named Riku, his red and blue bat-like sword-a keyblade named Way to the Dawn-clasped in his hand. "Because if you don't, I swear I'll kill you for invoking these Heartless!"

"Of course I have a plan!" yelled Sora, slashing several Heartless in half with twin keyblades-the white angelic Oathkeeper and the black demonic Oblivion. "I lead all the Heartless in this world here so we could kill them at once." Sora was a strange kid. He had unusually spiky brown hair, large feet, and this weird look on his face that sometimes made him look like a five year old. Despite how immature he acted, sometimes he actually did act his age.

"... Sora that is the most idiotic logic I have ever heard."

The two kept fighting off the Heartless, their immense numbers never diminishing. "Ahh! There are too many!" Sora yelled in frustration. "That's it, I'm using Thunadaga!"

"Idiot, don't do it!" Riku yelled. "Orcus' and Invisibles act as lightning rods! They'll absorb those attacks!"

"Oh...Then I'll use Firaga!"

"Heartless absorb that, too."

"What about Blizzaga?"

"There are Heartless absorb that and any magic you can think of."

Sora moaned and stabbed another Heartless, trying to think of _some_ magic that would kill them. Then it hit him, the spell that would kill all the Heartless! "Riku! I just thought of a spell!"

"Great…what idiotic spell is it this time?" Riku asked, his voice filled with regret.

"I can't remember the incantation…but Cloud told me about it and I saw someone use it once…"

Sora heard Riku sigh as he began to focus on conserving his energy, trying to gather enough to cast the spell. Finally, he remembered the incantation.

"Wait! Who was the one you saw cast the spell?" yelled Riku, worry filling his voice.

"That's easy!" Sora said, getting ready to cast the spell. "Sephiroth did when I was fighting him!"

"Wait…what? Don't cast it, Sora!"

But, it was futile. "Meteor!" Sora held up his twin keyblades and poured magic into the tips of the key-like swords, sending blasts of energy into the sky as several meteors shot straight down at the two boys and the Heartless.

_Boom! Boom!_ The meteors crashed around them, destroying every last Heartless as the large chunks of space rock embedded themselves into the earth.

When the spell ended, all that was left was large indents in the ground with the meteors stuck in them, and Sora and Riku just standing there, Sora extremely exhausted from casting the spell. "Well, I did it!" Sora panted, a weary smile on his childish face.

Looking up, Sora saw that Riku was just staring at him, like he was one of the biggest idiots in the worlds. "That was uncalled for, Sora! You could have killed everyone!"

"C'mon! It was only three meteors!"

"There were way more, you idiot!" Riku yelled, dismissing his keyblade. Groaning he turned around and started to walk away. "I'm going to see if anyone else got hit with the meteors. Later." With that, he broke into a run toward the direction of one of the many towns in this world.

Sora ground his teeth and walked in the opposite direction, anger welling up inside of him. "Me? An idiot? I was just trying to kill all the Heartless!" he fumed, dismissing Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Well...maybe that was idiotic. Only seeing it once and not knowing what it'd do..."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lost in thought, Sora didn't even notice that when he took another step, instead of the light brown grass of an autumn field, dead brown grass crunched under his feet. Only the putrid smell of burning sulfur pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Agh! What is that?" he yelled, covering his face with his hand. Even though he had his hand over his mouth and nose, the stench still watered his eyes as he tried to make is way out of this strange place. A dead plane stretched around the keybearer, sulfur pouring out of the ground. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere and blood soaked the dead brown grass. Broken swords and arrows stuck out of the ground as if to mark someone's grave. In short, this world was nothing like any worlds Sora had ever been to. Was he still in the same world?

Or was this a totally different world?

* * *

**Hah hah...I made Sora seem like an idiot . Don't worry, next chapter he won't be like that. But, next chapter is so evil. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Author's Note, please read

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this, hasn't it? I will soon, but there is something I'd like to say:

I update by slicing up a document I have on Word, then posting it here on FanFiction. This story is very old – I don't remember when I wrote it – and I'm trying my best to patch it up. The next update will probably be the last in a long time; I have absolutely no idea what to write next for this story and I think I need to rewrite what I have.

So, please be patient. I will update eventually.


End file.
